Unexpected love
by DJ VILLIAN
Summary: Okay this will be a [Percy x Hestia] paring For those of you who don't know much about hestia she is a goddess DUH she is the goddess of the hearth if you wanna know more you need to take more classes or if you guys wanna just go on the internet be my guests. -Peace!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 New love.

Hello my name is Percy Jackson and the hero of Olympus. I thought a hero always happy ending but I guess I was wrong. But today things were about to change for the better.

Percy p.o.v flashback 3 weeks ago..

I was walking to go see my girlfriend Annbeth. Chase I found her sitting on the beach.

Hey wise girl

She looked up at me and said i quote "I think we need to see other people"

And she left me alone on the beach

Flashback end...

Since then I always see a 8 year old girl tending the fire. After awhile I was getting curious to who she was.

I walked up and sat beside the girl "who are you" I asked.

She looked disappointed "my name is Hestia" she said

Oh sorry I didn't recognize you.

She raised a eyebrow "how so" she said harshly.

I thought you were supposed to be on Olympus and what's with the attitude I started walking away. But she grabbed my hand and pulled me down. She now looked about 19 years old.

Is this better she said whispering in my ear

Percy p.o.v

Okay I will admit I am enjoying this I always thought Hestia looked stunning but I would never let my thoughts go further than that because of annabeth but now I am left to wonder.

I decided to do the first thing to come to mind.

end p.o.v

She was looking at the fire.

Hey Percy I...I cut her off and leaned forward and kissed her.

You are beautiful Hestia. I said

Hestia p.o.v

Did he just kiss me!

if it were anyone else I would have burned them alive.

Percy is different loyalty is his fatal flaw and he is handsome I know he would never hurt me so I will try to make this work.

End of p.o.v

I leaned into the kiss we broke apart to catch our breath

Do you really think I am beautiful Percy?

Yes Hestia I do.

We kissed again it was turned into a full blown make out session

We broke apart again hey Hestia do you wanna take this some place else?

We walked up to my cabin we walked in and I locked the door.

The next morning...

I woke up and felt warm I looked down and saw a mess of brown hair sprawled out on my torso Hestia she was asleep I just laid there she looked so peaceful. I wish I could have five more minutes.

My wish was granted six minutes later she started to wake up.

She opened her eyes and looked into mine. how are you this morning my hero?

I am doing good. did you sleep well?

that was one of the best sleeps I have had in a long time.

I love you Hestia.

I love you too Percy.

You know we should probably get out there because Chiron might be looking for me.

Okay I will see you outside Percy she winked and flashed out.

I walked out of my cabin and went to breakfast i was a few minutes late I saw hestia standing over by my table.

I got some food and dumped some of it into the fire. to hestia.

I sat back down at my table and I looked over and I smiled.

She smiled back at me trying hard not to blush. After breakfast I went to practice sword fighting

Because capture the flag was tonight. I needed to be ready because we lost last time so we needed to be ready this time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was time for capture the flag and we all gathered around Chiron.

Campers we have a special guest. Hestia will be looking over the game until it is over.

Now everyone get ready.

Jakes p.o.v

I hate Percy Jackson I have always liked hestia she is hot but when Percy smiled at her she started blushing. I hate you Jackson.

Maybe if I kick his ass at capture the flag Hestia will dump his ass.

End p.o.v

Percy p.o.v

I heard the horn blow and we started charging toward the flag.

I started making my way towards the flag I saw it in a clearing i was walking towards it i saw Hestia and Chiron next thing I knew somebody punched me I spun around and blocked a sword strike I kicked him backwards.

I looked over to hestia she winked at me. I smiled back.

Then I i next thing felt a sharp pain go through my stomach.

I looked down and saw a sword inside me I saw campers screams my vision went dark.

Two weeks later...

I woke up with a sharp pain I looked around to find my girlfriend I saw hestia she was crying in her sleep in the chair beside me.

I stroked her hair she started to wake up and looked at me. she looked shocked and happy she still looked 18 years old. Next thing I knew she tackled me and gave me a passionate kiss I leaned into it

I love you Percy

I love you too Hestia.

She started to cry again. I thought I lost you Percy I... I cut her off and kissed her again.

I love you Hestia. I will always come back to you

I love you too Percy. Can you stand?

Yes how did I end up like this?

You were playing capture the flag and a kid stabbed you.

Why?

Because he loves me and I think he was jealous.

Will he still be here still?

No Percy the gods dealt with him.

Okay Lets go.

Percy let me help you.

Thanks babe.

Your welcome Percy.

We kissed one more time and she helped me walk out.

Once we were outside i heard campers cheering.

Best week ever...


End file.
